Bruises
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, 1221, shonen ai, fluff. A small glimpse at the beginning of Heero and Duo's relationship.


Author's Notes: Very short, a little one-piece fluff. I thought about continuing it, but it never happened.  
Category: Anime, Yaoi, Gundam Wing   
Warnings: shonen ai, fluff  
Pairings: 1x2, assumed 3+4/4+3  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
www.fanfiction.net  
  
Bruises  
  
The first time he touched him in a gesture holding more than friendship, he left a bruise for two days. It was small, no larger than a quarter and it might have been a fingerprint had the grayish purple color washed off. But it was worth it, since the picture lasted much longer than two days, and the expression on the boy's face was one he'd never really seen before. He liked to think that the gleam in those midnight blue eyes was proof of how possessive the boy felt toward him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why?"  
  
Duo sighed, frowning as he took in the Japanese boy's completely oblivious expression. He really seemed to have no clue at all. "Because I want something, a momento. Who knows where we'll end up going when the war ends. I'll probably never see you again, and I want a picture of me with my friend."  
  
"Me." Heero blinked for a moment, then inclined his head, his eyes moving to the large camera Duo held. "Where did you get that?"  
  
"I bought it," Duo said quickly. He turned and moved out of the living room and into the kitchen where Quatre and Trowa sat. The two boys didn't so much as look up, but he wasn't bothered. "Hey, Quatre. Would you mind taking a picture of us?"  
  
Turning in surprise, Quatre stared at the longhaired boy. Then his pale eyes moved to the dark-eyed boy standing behind him and he closed his open mouth. He was surprised that Heero would go along with the American's idea, but he was also pleased. "Of course, Duo. Now, in the kitchen?"  
  
"Yeah," Duo sighed, smirking at Heero. "Before he changes his mind." He stepped into the room, making sure there was a plain colored wall for the background, then he smiled at the Japanese boy. "Come on, Heero. This won't take long at all."  
  
"Hn." Heero moved forward, and crossed in front of Duo so he stood at the boy's left. His eyes traveled over the boy's face, and he found himself staring at violet eyes that sparkled merrily. Then he turned his face so he stared at the camera, and he waited.  
  
"You *can* get a little closer," Duo said out of the corner of his mouth, giving the boy a slight glare. "I'm not going to bite you." Heero moved an inch closer, and he groaned, throwing his hands up before turning to the camera. "Fine, whatever."  
  
"Why don't you put your arm around him," Quatre offered, giving Duo a sympathetic look. "After all, you're best friends." He was caught off guard by the way Heero's eyes widened, and he almost grinned when the boy took a small step back so he stood mostly behind Duo. For a second he was convinced the fearless Gundam pilot was backing away and he had to fight a disbelieving grin. Then he did smile as Heero glared at him and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder. "That's better. Alright, smile."  
  
The hand on his shoulder tightened when the flash went off, fingers pressing hard, but Duo held his smug smile, satisfaction and something else running through him. It wasn't a hug, but Heero was no doubt doing as much as he could, and that was plenty for him. Then Quatre was smiling at him and he started to take a step forward, halting in surprise when the hand held him firm. Turning, he blinked at the boy behind him, not sure what to make of Heero's intense gaze. "What?"  
  
"One more."  
  
//He wants one too?// Duo's eyes were wide for a second, then he smiled, his pleasure shining in his eyes. "No problem, Heero." A glance found Quatre's gaze on the boy behind him, and he raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead, Quatre."  
  
"Oh. Right." He wanted to keep staring at the Japanese pilot, but he forced his arms into action as he raised the camera again, the instant picture already having been set on the table to darken. Duo had the same smile from before, his lips curving in a way that made him seem taunting and smug. And Heero was staring forward with an intensity that was almost a glare but which held something else as well. Then he took the picture and Heero moved away, taking it as soon as it came out of the camera. The Japanese pilot left the room without saying a word.  
  
* * *  
  
There were others as time went by, and he became used to it, taking for granted the boy's strength. He didn't speak of them, no reason to, and each was proof that the stoic boy was growing closer to him. Their first hug nearly rewarded him with a couple of bruised ribs, but he knew he'd always remember it as it had marked the true beginning of their relationship.  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you doing out here?"  
  
Duo looked up in surprise, his body tensing by instinct, then he gave a small smile, seeing who it was. "You're good, sneaking up on me."  
  
Heero didn't move. He's seen the boy from inside, and he'd decided to find out why he was sitting alone at night. The fact that his slender frame had seemed forlorn made him come out more than anything else as he didn't like the thought of something bothering him. Duo wasn't the type to hold things back, as far as he knew. "What are you doing?" he asked again, stepping closer before sinking to the damp grass the boy was sitting on.  
  
"Moping," Duo admitted, his lips curving in a half smile. "And being lonely, I'm glad you showed up. Nice to have companionship, you know?"  
  
"No. I'm used to being alone." Heero stiffened when the boy suddenly scooted closer to him, but he gradually relaxed. It was actually nice, having Duo so near him. Their legs were touching, and he had to drop his eyes as his instinct was to stand and walk away. He wasn't accustomed to contact the way the American was, but he did like it. That fact made him uncomfortable.  
  
"Not me," Duo said, shaking his head. "I guess I'm a 'people-person'. Then again, it depends on the person." He sighed, closing his mouth firmly. Now wasn't the time to go blabbing away, not when he was practically leaning on Heero and the boy had yet to shove him off. A quick glance showed that those dark blue eyes weren't on him, and he frowned for a second, then held his breath as he decided to push it a step further. "I like you, Heero."  
  
"I know that." The boy who'd been sitting quietly jerked away, and Heero blinked at him, those violet eyes wide in Duo's face. He wasn't sure what he'd done wrong, but the pilot seemed angry about something.  
  
"What do you mean you know? I never told anyone." The calm expression on Heero's face was irritating to him, and Duo crossed his arms over his chest as he scowled. "So, you know I like you, eh?"  
  
"Yes. You like everyone." Heero's eyes followed the boy as Duo jumped to his feet, and he frowned, knowing that he'd messed up again.   
  
"You don't get it," Duo growled, leaning down so he could see the boy better. "I don't mean I *like* you as in, 'I like Quatre, he's my friend.' I mean I like you as in, 'Ever succeed in self-destructing and I'll follow your ass just so I can kick it.' Get the picture?"  
  
"No." His voice was calm, and he stood slowly, his arms mimicking Duo's stance as he stared at angry violet eyes. "If Quatre were to die, you would be upset and angry. If you were to die, I would feel the same. That's why we are...friends."  
  
"Not for long," Duo muttered, then he steeled himself and stepped forward till they stood facing each other. "How about this, I want to hold you."  
  
"Why?" Heero jerked back when the boy suddenly slapped his own forehead, and his eyes widened. The boy's hand stayed on his face, and he'd bowed his head. "Duo."  
  
"You're so dense. Shit." Dropping his arm, Duo shook his head, his eyes boring into Heero's seemingly calm face. "Why?! For the comfort? Contact? The *pleasure* of it? Heero...you can't be this stupid." Heero's eyes narrowed, and Duo winced. //Shouldn't have phrased it like that.// For a moment he wasn't sure if the boy understood or not, then he stepped back quickly when Heero suddenly moved towards him. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? Forget I said anything, I'll just shut up and go in the house..." His voice trailed off, and he stopped breathing as Heero's arms suddenly moved around him and he was pressed against the boy.  
  
It felt good, the feel of that lithe body against him, and Heero tightened his hold, wanting him closer. He did understand, very well, and he knew the comfort Duo had spoken of as the boy's arms wrapped around his waist. While he wasn't sure about the pleasure since his body tensed more than before, he enjoyed the contact. "I like you, too, Duo."  
  
* * *  
  
It was nice, how much the boy seemed to enjoy touching him, and he became accustomed to having an arm around him when they were together. While he didn't take it for granted, he did relish in the fact that the Japanese pilot was so at ease with him. It wasn't until they shared a bed that problems arose, and they weren't the problems he'd worried about at all.  
  
* * *  
  
"It's nothing," Duo said again, his eyes anxious as he leaned down. He still couldn't see Heero's face as the boy's head was lowered, and he felt himself growing desperate. "Some people just bruise easy, that's all."  
  
"You don't." Condemnation coursed through him, and he shook his head, his shoulders tensing under Duo's caressing hand. "I'm sorry." His jaw clenched painfully, but he couldn't say what he knew he should. Now was the time to leave, to promise not to touch him anymore, not to hurt him again and all he could do was hold tight. Duo was leaning over him and he could feel the boy pressed along his back, soft caresses rubbing his shoulders and he was unwilling to move. "Why didn't you say something?"  
  
His sigh rustled the thick hair as he moved his head against Heero's, his mouth near the motionless boy's ear. "Because it didn't matter. A few bruises or you? That's no hard choice, Heero, besides, you can't help being strong. I like that about you, and they don't hurt." The boy didn't respond, and he sighed again, turning his head so he could inhale the scent of Heero's shampoo as he buried his face in thick, dark brown strands.   
  
As much as he enjoyed holding the boy, he wanted to be on the receiving end. It was true that Heero didn't know his own strength, and his embraces were often painful, but there was security in that tight hold. He wasn't weak, or vulnerable, but peace was found in the boy's strength, a knowledge that he could drop his guard and be safe from everything. Now he wondered if Heero needed that, if the boy even knew how much he took from their frequent touches. "Heero...what are you thinking?"  
  
"That I should go," he whispered, his voice low. With his fists clenched, he managed to keep his hands from moving but the warm breath on his hair made his muscles ache. "And I don't want to. I...don't understand..."  
  
Duo didn't move, but his eyes opened in the dim room, and he blinked at the uncertainty he heard in that quiet voice. While they were easy with their touches, Heero had never really offered his thoughts and he'd been careful not to prod, wary of pushing him too fast. "What? You can tell me."  
  
"Even now...having seen how I've hurt you I want..." Heero closed his mouth slowly, pulling away as he leaned forward. The boy held him for a moment, then he was free and he stood, turning to the bed so he could meet Duo's anxious gaze. "Duo. I never meant to hurt you, I don't like hurting you. But I can't stop doing it now." The violet-eyed boy was blinking at him in evident confusion, and he gave a sharp nod, his arms crossed at his waist, fingers digging into his elbows. "It's up to you. If you are this close..." He left the statement open, his voice rising just a bit as he shook his head. "We'll have to stay away from each other, *you* have to stay away. I don't think I can."  
  
"Heero..." Moving fluidly, Duo slid off the bed and brushed his palm over the dark-haired boy's cheek. He never got enough of the stunned way those eyes widened at such caresses, and he ran his thumb over the boy's lips. Heero gasped. "I'm not going anywhere. Hold me?" Like a trap slamming shut, the boy moved and he was enveloped in an iron grasp, a warm face pressed to his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall against Heero's neck. "That's better. If we both want it, how can it be wrong?"  
  
He didn't really hear him. Heero was concentrating on not holding the slender boy too tightly, and it was as difficult as he'd known it would be. It was odd, but even though he was the one embracing Duo, he felt as if he were wrapped in the boy; as if by holding him close enough he might be melded with him. The warmth, comfort was alien yet he found it and he strove for more, hence his need to tighten the hold; pressed together until nothing could tear them apart. The boy's arms were around his waist and he wondered if he too didn't feel the need as Duo's grip seemed as strong as his own.  
  
--OWARI-- 


End file.
